


The Cave

by cmrunicorn



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmrunicorn/pseuds/cmrunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody finds themselves in front of a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

I was standing in front of the cave's entrance. Around the cave, there were seven different signs, warning people to keep out. I wondered what could be in there. I had a flashlight so I studied the dark signs closely. The one that says "stay away" was faintly glowing, like those secret message markers. The sign that warns "DANGER" had an opposite effect. When I shined my flashlight on it, its shadow became darker. The darkness was moving fast, and spreading rapidly. The shadow grew ever darker, deepening its color every second. My ears started ringing. The deeper the shadow grows, the louder the earsplitting screech becomes. I tried to swallow the saliva in my my, but I couldn't, so I spit it out. As the wad splashes against the ground, it burns into a blaze. It wasn't until then I noticed how hot and sweaty I was. I tried to turn around to walk away, but I could not, I could not even catch my own breath. It felt like I was trapped in a box, an invisible one, like a mime. I swing my head to the right, to the left, back to the right, something was off. The heat coming from the right was different than from the left. The heat from the right felt empty, not fiery, like from my left. I knew the glowing "stay out" sign was to the right of me, but I couldn't see it, I could not see anything. I was becoming very sweaty, so I decided to take of my jacket. It took me a minuet to do so because my senses were all numb. But I could still feel the worst pain, a migraine ever growing form the deathly ringing. When I finally pulled of the jacket, i realized i made a mistake. The blue fuzz of the inner lining of the jacket burnt up in my hand. I couldn't think about it though, the ringing has taken over my whole body and I couldn't think. I was suddenly lost, just as fast as the universe was made, instantly. I didn't know what to do. I started to crawl around in the empty abyss of shadow around me. I did not know what direction i was going in, but the heat from the no-more glowing sign was becoming stronger. It felt like it took hours, it maybe did, it maybe didn't, just to move five feet. Even thought I couldn't see, the purple hue of the sign faintly buzzed around in my eyes. When I felt like I finally got to the sign, the hue was glowing righter than the sun, but creating no light to see around me. Even though there was no light, I still tried to read the sign, but it was impossible. My eyes started to water. I was dead. _I don't feel like I deserve to go to hell_ , but it felt like I was already travelling there. I felt like Link when you fail to stop the moon in Majora's Mask, overwhelmed in flames and screaming in pain, except, i could hear nothing.  The tears flowing out of my eyes didn't just fall, the evaporated instantly and  intensely.  the pain burned my eyes, I thought they were going to melt.  i was really blind now.  I let out one last scream, but like the salty tears before, the saliva in my throat caught fire.  It was already to late, my lungs were on fire and I didn't feel any pain.  A purple light began to show itself in the blazing light and darkness that surrounded me.  I finally felt like a normal person again, but that was only because i couldn't feel anything at all.  I knew i was dead, but before I let go, i was hoping to see my life flash before my eyes, but I guess that doesn't happen, because nothing happened, my  whole world was gone.


End file.
